This invention relates to novel halogen-substituted diphospha-s-triazines and to a method for their synthesis. In a more specific manner, this invention relates to a method for synthesizing halogen-substituted diphospha-s-triazines by effecting a reaction between an imidodiaryl-diphosphonic acid pentahalide and a perfluoroalkyl or perfluoroalkylether amidine, and to the novel diphospha-s-triazine compounds produced thereby.
The novel compounds of matter, namely the halo-substituted diphospha-s-triazines, are best represented by 1,3-bis(phenylchlorophospha)-5-perfluoroheptyl-2,4,6-triazine and 1,3-bis(phenylchlorophospha)-5-perfluoroalkylether-2,4,6-triazine, as well as their thio and azido derivatives such as 1,3-bis[phenyl(thiophenyl)phospha]-5-perfluoroheptyl-2,4,6-triazine. The compounds of this invention and their thio and azido substituted triazine derivatives find application as antioxidant and anticorrosion additives for perfluorinated lubricating fluids and greases. Other applications requiring the use of antioxidant and anticorrosion agents will readily suggest themselves to those skilled in the art. The presence of sulfur in the thio-substituted materials also improves the lubricity of the resultant perfluorinated polyalkylether fluid formulations.
The present interest in the utilization of perfluoroalkylether type fluids for wide temperature range lubricating applications has created a need for effective antioxidant and anticorrosive additives in order to permit their functioning in the presence of metals and alloys at elevated temperatures. In the absence of additives in oxidizing atmospheres and in the presence of titanium alloys, the fluids as represented by Fomblin Z (a product of Montefluos, Italy; U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,378) and Krytox 143AC (a product of E. I. DuPont de Nemours and Company, Wilmington, Del., U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,218), undergo extensive degradation and metal corrosion at temperatures as low as 235.degree. C. (455.degree. F.).
In addition to their use as antioxidants, the halogenated diphospha-s-triazines of this invention can be substituted by a variety of groups and thus provide a series of novel compounds to be utilized as monomers in polymer formation.